Eshram
by Emmatheancien
Summary: A peine arrivée sur leur planète d’exploration, l’équipe du colonel Sheppard sauve la vie d’une jeune femme menacée de mort…
1. Chapter 1

« Eshram »

**Résume :** A peine arrivée sur leur planète d'exploration, l'équipe du colonel Sheppard sauve la vie d'une jeune femme menacée de mort…

**Genre : **Action

**Note de l'auteur : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient à part celui de Chani.

Chapitre 1

Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne l'Anneau des Ancêtres avant qu'ils ne la rattrapent sinon ils la tueraient. Chani courait tant bien que mal vers la Porte, elle boitait et avait du mal à respirer mais une des blessures les plus visibles était le bout métallique d'une flèche encore planté dans son épaule droite. La douleur était lancinante mais la jeune fille occulta cette sensation pour se concentrer vers sa destination. Elle entendait au loin les cris des villageois, les personnes qu'elle croyait être ses amis. Il l'avait traitée comme un démon parce qu'elle était revenue, parce qu'elle n'était pas morte comme les autres…Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, les gens qu'elle aimait, qu'elle respectait et même sa propre famille l'avait condamnée à mort, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, elle allait se battre, leur prouver qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'ils prétendaient. Elle arriva à l'Anneau et commença à composer une adresse mais, à la moitié de l'adresse, la console s'éteignit et une autre adresse se composa.

Chani : Non, pas maintenant…

Elle ne reconnaissait pas les symboles allumés sur la console. Elle se recula de la console. L'Anneau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître sa flaque bleutée. Chani regardait avec appréhension l'Anneau, ne sachant pas ce qui, ou quoi, pourrait la traverser. Elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit des humains, une femme et trois hommes, la traverser mais son sentiment de peur ne s'estompa pas pour autant, ces humains allaient ils l'aider ? Elle voyait qu'ils étaient armés car ils possédaient des armes semblables aux Geniis. Ils s'avancèrent et l'Anneau se désactiva, ils firent quelques pas et virent enfin Chani. Le groupe d'humains se turent et échangèrent des regards. Finalement, la femme s'approcha lentement d'elle, Chani le regarda approcher mais ne bougea pas, elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Elle s'arrêta à 2 mètres d'elle et prit la parole.

Teyla : Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, nous pouvons vous aider. Les Wraiths vous poursuivent ?

Chani répondit par la négative.

Chani : Ce sont…les gens de mon village. J'ai besoin de votre aide, ils vont me mettre à mort.

Elle vit la stupéfaction dans le regard de la jeune femme et ne remarqua l'homme qui s'approcha d'elles.

John : Pourquoi voudraient ils vous tuer ?

China : Parce que je suis une… « eshram ».

Un des autres hommes, le plus grand, s'approcha lui aussi.

John : Vous pourriez faire la traduc…

Ronon : C'est une revenue…

John : Une revenue ?

Teyla : Une revenue est une personne que les Wraiths renvoient sur leur planète après les avoir capturés.

John : Donc c'est une Runner ?

Ronon : Non, elle n'a pas de localisateur.

John : Je ne comprends pas…

Il coupa sa phrase car il vit un groupe armé courir vers eux. Chani tourna la tête et ses yeux se remplirent de terreur. Son corps fut pris de tremblements. Teyla s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule ce qui fit sursauter Chani qui tourna la tête vers elle.

Chani : Je vous en prie, aidez moi…

John : Rodney composez Atlantis, dîtes leur qu'on a une blessée…_(il s'approcha des deux femmes)_…on va vous aider.

Chani ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement, son cauchemar allait bientôt prendre fin. Elle rouvrit les yeux et tenta de murmurer quelque chose, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Teyla la rattrapa de justesse.

John : ça va aller ?

Teyla lui répondit par l'affirmative et passa un bras sous l'épaule non blessée de la jeune femme et commença à se diriger vers la Porte qui était entrain de s'ouvrir. John prit son P-90 et mis en joue les villageois, Ronon le rejoignit et l'imita.

John _(criant)_ : Nous allons partir ! Ne tentez rien et aucun mal ne vous sera fait !

La déclaration du militaire eut l'effet escompté car les villageois s'arrêtèrent. John échangea un regard avec Ronon et ils commencèrent à reculer lentement vers la Porte, gardant les villageois en vue. Ils la franchirent à reculons et arrivèrent dans la salle d'embarquement.

John : Refermez la Porte !

Celle ci se ferma quelques secondes plus tard, John se précipita vers l'équipe médicale qui s'affairaient autour de la jeune fille.

John : Comment va t'elle doc ?

Carson leva les yeux vers lui, son expression indiquait que ça n'allait pas bien du tout, John lui répondit par un mouvement de tête et l'équipe médicale prit le chemin de l'infirmerie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci pour la review

Chapitre 2

Chani dormait à présent dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, elle avait une perfusion, un masque à oxygène et son épaule droite était bandée. Elle était branchée à un cardiogramme dont les bips indiquaient que la jeune femme avait des battements cardiaques normaux. Ils avaient bien failli la perdre, son cœur s'était arrêté une fois pendant que Carson et son équipe s'occupait de la jeune fille. Carson était près de la jeune fille, vérifiant que la perfusion et le masque était bien placés. Il caressa la joue de la jeune fille, elle avait eu de la chance de s'en sortir, heureusement que l'équipe du colonel l'avait retrouvée. Il vérifia ensuite les pansements, même s'il savait que les infirmières faisait leur travail correctement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer derrière elles pour tout vérifier. Carson releva le drap et la chemise de Chani pour pouvoir examiner son ventre. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient déshabillée, Carson avait poussé un juron en voyant les contusions et coupures qui parcouraient le corps de la jeune femme. Le médecin écossais avait sentit un sentiment de haine et de dégout l'emplir pour les gens qui lui avaient fait ça, mais son professionnalisme avait reprit le dessus et il s'était reconcentré sur la jeune fille. Il remit la chemise et le drap à leur place et s'éloigna du lit pour pouvoir noter quelques commentaires sur le dossier de la jeune fille. Il regarda sa montre, Sheppard et Elisabeth ne tarderaient pas à pousser les portes de l'infirmerie. Carson se rappela le regard que lui avait lancé John avant qu'ils ne partent pour l'infirmerie, un regard d'espoir. Ledit colonel fit d'ailleurs son apparition avec Elisabeth sur les talons. Carson ouvrit la bouche mais John fut plus rapide que lui.

John : Comment va t'elle ?

Carson : Nous avons réussi à stabiliser son état mais elle est quand même très faible. J'ai effectué des analyses de sang, elle souffre de déshydratation et de malnutrition. Je pense qu'elle a été torturée.

John serra les poings, cette jeune fille avait survécu aux Wraiths et, au lieu d'être heureux de la voir en vie, les personnes de son village l'avait battue et mise à mort.

Carson : J'ai aussi remarqué une autre blessure, sur sa poitrine.

Elisabeth : Quel type de blessure ?

Carson : Une blessure laissée par un Wraith.

Elisabeth : Quoi ? Ce…c'est une Runner, comme Ronon ?

John : Non, c'est une…comment a t'elle dit…ah oui, elle est une « eshram ».

Les yeux d'Elisabeth et de Carson s'agrandirent.

John : C'est une revenue. Elle a été capturée par les Wraiths et ces derniers l'ont renvoyés sur sa planète mais ils n'en ont pas fait une Runner.

Elisabeth : Pourquoi ?

John : C'est justement la question que je me pose, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demandait, les villageois qui la poursuivaient venaient d'arriver et nous sommes partis.

Elisabeth tourna le visage vers la jeune fille, elle semblait si douce, si paisible…Et elle était entrain de se réveiller…Elle se mit à gémir et à bouger, Carson se précipita vers la jeune fille.

Carson : Calmez vous, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité ici.

Chani était complètement paniquée. Elle tentait de se débattre mais elle n'avait reprit que peu de forces. Elle entendit alors une voix qui lui disait de se calmer, qu'elle ne se trouvait plus sur sa planète mais chez eux et que personne ne lui ferai du mal tant qu'il serait là. C'était une voix masculine, elle tenta de mettre un nom sur cette voix mais son cerveau ne voulait pas fonctionner. Elle sentit une main prendre la sienne, elle tourna le visage vers la voix et reconnut un des hommes qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle se calma, l'homme lui sourit puis tourna le regard vers un autre homme.

John : Je te présente le docteur Carson Beckett, il t'a soigné lorsque nous t'avons ramené ici. Il va t'examiner pour voir si tout va bien, d'accord ?

Chani acquiesça, le colonel voulut lâcher sa main pour laisser la place à Carson, mais Chani resserra l'étreinte. John lui répondit par un sourire et s'assaillit sur une chaise à côté.

John : Ok, je reste là.

Chani tourna le regard vers l'autre homme, comment avait il dit qu'il s'appelait ? Un nom bizarre : Docteur Carson Beckett, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec un aussi long nom. Il lui souriait aussi tout en l'examinant. Il la fit se relever pour examiner son épaule, elle n'avait pas remarqué mais son épaule était bandée et sa blessure lui faisait moins mal. Il vérifia les sutures et remit la chemise à sa place.

Carson _(souriant) _: Ne bougez pas trop votre épaule demoiselle, sinon vous risquez de rouvrir la plaie.

Chani : Merci.

Carson : Avec plaisir…heu…

Chani se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée, mais avec les derniers événements, la politesse ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités.

Chani : Je m'appelle Chani.

Carson : Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Chani.

John : J'y pense, je ne me suis pas présenté non plus. Je m'appelle John Sheppard, tu peux m'appeler John.

Chani : Je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.

John : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ta faute.

Le visage de Chani s'assombrit.

Carson : Je pense que vous devriez laisser Chani se reposer, elle a besoin d'être au calme.

John : Bonne idée, je reviendrai te voir un peu plus tard, ok ?

Chani acquiesça, le colonel lui envoya un dernier sourire puis sortit, suivi d'Elisabeth. Carson resta encore un petit instant.

Carson : Si vous avez besoin de n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Chani : D'accord docteur.

Carson lui sourit puis repartit faire son bureau mais revint vers elle.

Carson : Vous pouvez m'appeler Carson.

Chani : D'accord…Carson.

Il lui fit à nouveau un sourire puis repartit vers son bureau.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Chani s'était à nouveau assoupie et Carson jetait de temps à autres des coups d'œil à sa jeune patiente. Teyla et Ronon était venus prendre de ses nouvelles et, voyant qu'elle dormait, étaient repartis. A la grande surprise de Carson, Rodney vint lui aussi à l'infirmerie, il avait prétexté un léger mal de gorge, mais il avait quand même prit des nouvelles de la jeune fille. A présent, ils se trouvaient tous en salle de briefing.

Elisabeth : Le colonel m'a dit que Chani était une « eshram », vous pouvez nous en dire plus ?

Ronon : J'en ai rencontré lors de ma capture, les « eshrams » sont là pour montrer aux peuples la supériorité des Wraiths.

Teyla : Dans nos légendes, les « eshrams » sont considérés comme des démons, des êtres impurs. Ils sont sacrifiés car les peuples pensent que grâce à cela les Wraiths ne viendront plus.

Rodney : Mais ils doivent bien se rendre compte que ça ne marche pas vu que les Wraiths reviennent régulièrement.

Teyla _(elle tourna son regard vers lui)_ : Ces croyances sont ancrées en nous depuis des générations docteur MacKay. _(son regard se tourna vers Elisabeth) _Nous vivons dans la peur des Wraiths depuis tellement de temps, nous avons besoin de quelque chose à laquelle nous pouvons nous raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer dans la peur.

Elisabeth : Est ce que votre peuple a déjà…

Teyla _(la coupant)_ : Non, les Wraiths n'ont jamais renvoyé personne.

Elisabeth : Excusez moi Teyla, je n'aurais pas du…

Teyla lui répondit par un mouvement de tête.

Teyla : Votre interrogation est légitime, mais sachez que cette croyance n'est pas respectée par tous les peuples.

John : Heureusement…

Elisabeth : Merci Teyla et Ronon pour ces précisions. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils se levèrent tous les 5 et sortirent, Teyla et Ronon se rendirent en salle d'entraînement et John suivit Rodney dans son laboratoire. Le scientifique voulait que John initialise un objet Ancien, mais ce dernier était préoccupé par autre chose.

Rodney : Colonel ! Faîtes un effort, je ne vous demande que quelques secondes de concentration.

John : Mais j'essaie…

Rodney : Non, vous n'essayez pas, sinon vous l'auriez déjà activé.

Rodney avait raison, John aurait pu activer l'objet en deux temps trois mouvements mais le cœur n'y était pas, John pensait à la jeune fille allongée à quelques mètres de là, et au traitement qu'elle avait pu subir…

Rodney : John !

Le militaire sursauta.

John : Moui ?

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel et lui prit l'objet des mains.

Rodney : Allez la rejoindre, je trouverais bien quelqu'un pour m'aider.

John resta là, bouche bée.

Rodney : Vous attendez le déluge ou quoi ? Allez rejoindre Chani, vous mourrez d'envie d'aller voir comment elle va.

John : Merci Rodney…

Rodney : Pour les sentiments (NDA : vous voyez des PDE, où ça…) on verra plus tard, filez !

John lui sourit puis sortit et se précipita vers l'infirmerie, décidément, Rodney était plein de surprise…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 

Lorsque John entra dans l'infirmerie, Chani était en pleine discussion avec Carson. La jeune fille écoutait le médecin écossais religieusement et Carson lui expliquait ce à quoi servaient les machines se trouvant dans l'infirmerie. John les observa un petit moment, Chani semblait aller un peu mieux que tout à l'heure. Le militaire s'approcha des deux personnes.

Chani _(s'apercevant de la présence de John)_ : Carson m'expliquait à quoi servaient ces machines, c'est absolument fabuleux tout ce que vous pouvez faire avec !

John _(lui souriant) _: Et encore, ceci n'est qu'une petite partie des merveilles d'Atlantis.

Chani _(souriant)_ : J'ai hâte de visiter cet endroit, Carson m'a parlé de beaucoup de choses sur la Cité.

Carson : Oh, je lui ai juste parlé de quelques petites choses…heu…

John : Et bien, je pourrai peut être justement lui montrer ces « petites choses », si bien sûr vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ?

Carson regarda tour à tour John et Chani, cette dernière le regardait avec des yeux différents de la première fois où ils s'étaient parlés. Elle n'allait pas remonter la pente en deux temps trois mouvements bien sûr, mais se changer les idées lui ferait du bien et puis avec le major à ses côtés, elle ne risquait pas grand chose.

Carson : C'est ok, mais ne la fatiguez pas trop, elle encore un peu faible.

Chani commençait à se lever.

Carson : Attendez, on va vous donner un fauteuil.

Chani : Je peux marcher Carson.

John : Ce que médecin dit, on applique.

Chani regarda le militaire avec surprise, mais finalement acquiesça. Un infirmier amena un fauteuil et Chani s'installa dessus.

John : Parée pour une super visite guidée de la merveilleuse Cité d'Atlantis ?

John ne put pas voir le grand sourire de la jeune fille, mais il entendit de l'excitation dans ses paroles.

Chani : Oh oui, plus que jamais !

John : A plus doc !

Il commença à pousser le fauteuil roulant et ils sortirent de l'infirmerie. Carson les regarda s'éloigner en souriant puis se remit à son travail.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 

John : Et voilà le clou de la visite : je te présente le Rodnius MacKayus, issu de l'espèce des scientifiques.

Rodney : Aha, vraiment très drôle colonel, si j'ai besoin de vous, je vous appellerai.

Chani sourit en écoutant les deux hommes parler, même si elle avait un peu de mal à suivre parfois. Ça la changeait des derniers jours où tout n'avait été que haine et violence. A part pour quelques personnes, tous s'appréciaient ici.

John : Alors, vous avez trouvé quelqu'un pour votre truc ?

Rodney : Mon truc ?…_(il se souvint de l'artefact que John était sensé initialiser)_…non, je n'ai trouvé personne pour mon « truc »…

John : Donnez le.

Rodney soupira, puis lui donna l'objet. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte de la présence de Chani. En effet, jusqu'à présent il était penché sur son ordinateur.

Rodney : Oh…heu…Chani, salut.

Il lui fit un timide sourire auquel Chani répondit.

Chani : Bonjour docteur MacKay.

Rodney se sentait toujours mal à l'aise en présence d'enfants ou de personnes malades, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Rodney : Alors…heu…_(il toussa)_…comment ça va ?

Chani : Grâce à Carson, je vais beaucoup mieux, merci.

Rodney _(bafouillant)_ : Y a pas de quoi…

Il rougit un peu puis leva les yeux vers John qui lui tendait l'objet à présent activé, l'air triomphant.

John : ça y est.

Rodney lui prit des mains et murmura un merci avant de poser des électrodes sur l'objet. Chani le regarda faire, intriguée. Le colonel lui avait montré de nombreuses choses mais n'avait pas pu toujours lui expliquer comment elles fonctionnaient. Manifestement, le docteur MacKay devait s'y connaître un peu plus. Elle tourna la tête vers John.

Chani : Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

John : Eh bien, tu assistes actuellement à la phase « j'oublie les personnes présentes dans la même pièce pour me concentrer sur mon travail ».

Rodney _(le dos tourné)_ : J'y arriverai mieux si vous arrêtiez de parler colonel.

Chani : Oh, en fait vous ne savez pas ce qu'il fait.

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton innocent. John la regarda avec surprise avant de sourire.

John : Bien que ça me fasse un peu mal de le dire…c'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait.

Rodney _(se retournant et souriant)_ : Vraiment très perspicace cette petite.

John : Allez y, moquez vous. On verra si vous rigolerez encore devant un Wraith affamé.

Chani : Alors, qu'est ce que vous faites exactement avec…_(elle désigna l'objet de sa main droite)_…

Rodney la regarda un instant puis finalement se décida à lui répondre.

Rodney : Eh bien, après le colonel Sheppard ait activé l'objet, j'étudie ses données pour déterminer son utilité.

Chani : Pourquoi faut il l'activer ? Vous ne pouvez pas le faire ?

Rodney : Lorsque l'objet n'est pas activé, c'est comme s'il…s'il dormait, il ne sert à rien : c'est juste un objet de décoration, rien de plus.

Chani : Et vous, vous ne pouvez pas l'activer ?

Rodney : Non, car je n'ai pas le gène pour.

Chani : Le gène ?

Rodney : C'est un…comment dire…c'est une partie de l'ADN qui porte l'information génétique.

Le front de Chani se plissa, signe qu'elle tentait d'assimiler tout ce que lui avait dit Rodney.

John regarda Rodney avec étonnement : il n'avait jamais vu Rodney aussi patient qu'avec Chani. Cela le fit sourire, le scientifique le plus égocentrique de la galaxie avait donc ses faiblesses…Il croisa le regard de Rodney qui s'empressa de détourner les yeux.

Rodney ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi calme et patient avec la jeune fille, peut être était ce du qu'il avait une vague idée de ce qu'elle avait pu subir avant qu'ils ne la trouvent et il s'efforçait donc à être patient avec elle. Elle avait cette innocence qui caractérisait les enfants et alors que d'habitude ça l'énervait, là ça ne lui faisait rien et puis, Chani semblait vraiment intéressée par ce qu'il disait, à défaut d'un certain colonel…

Rodney : Mais Carson saura mieux t'expliquer ça que moi.

Chani : D'accord, vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce que vous vous faites ?

Rodney ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Généralement personne ne voulait rester avec lui mais Chani ne le connaissait pas assez bien, voilà pourquoi cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Il tourna la tête vers John puis revient vers Chani et sourit. De toute manière, l'étude de l'objet ne semblait pas donner grand chose, alors pourquoi pas…

Rodney : Je serai ravi de te l'expliquer, si bien sûr John est d'accord.

Chani tourna le tête vers John, ce dernier la regarda. Bon dieu, il était incapable de résister à une gamine de seize ans ! Il soupira, après tout elle ne risquait pas grand chose avec Rodney…quoi que…

John : Oui, ça ne…pose pas de problèmes.

Rodney : Parfait…_(il dégagea une chaise)_…Viens ici, tu verras mieux l'ordinateur.

Chani acquiesça et, aidée de John et de Rodney, s'installa sur la chaise.

John _(murmurant à l'intention de Rodney)_ : Faites attention à elle MacKay, sinon Carson va m'étriper.

Rodney _(murmurant)_ : Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien…_(à voix haute)_…A plus tard John.

Chani lui fit un grand sourire puis se tourna vers Rodney qui commençait à lui expliquer les bases de la physique. John se dirigea vers la porte et avant de la passer jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Chani et Rodney puis sortit. John était plus que surprit par l'attitude du scientifique, Rodney ne les avait pas habitué à une telle patience, surtout envers les non-initiés…Peut être que Chani le ferait un peu changer. Il regarda sa montre et hâta le pas : il avait un briefing avec Elisabeth dans moins de cinq minutes et serait, encore une fois, en retard.


	6. Cauchemar

Chapitre 6 : Cauchemar

Chani avait finit par s'endormir sur le bureau. En temps normal, Rodney aurait été froissé par une telle attitude mais il comprenait l'attitude de la jeune femme. Il prévint alors Carson qu'il ramenait Chani à l'infirmerie. Avant de la prendre dans ses bras, il dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage et le détailla. Elle avait encore des marques de ce qui lui était arrivé. Rodney soupira de colère et de frustration puis prit délicatement la jeune fille dans ses bras et partit vers l'infirmerie. Toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait lui jetaient des regards étonnés mais Rodney n'y fit pas attention. Il arriva enfin à l'infirmerie et Carson le dirigea vers un des lits. Rodney se massa un peu les bras qui étaient engourdis.

Carson : Vous savez, quand John m'a dit que vous aviez accepté qu'elle vienne avec vous, j'ai eu du mal à y croire...

Rodney : Que voulez vous, on ne se refait pas...et puis avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu, il est normal d'être gentil avec elle.

Carson acquiesça. Rodney ne quittait pas la jeune fille des yeux de peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse s'il ne la surveillait pas.

Carson : Tout va bien aller, elle va avoir des moment durs, mais nous serons là pour l'aider.

Rodney : Oui, nous serons là...

Carson (voulant lui changer les idées) : Qu'est ce que vous diriez d'aller manger un bout au mess, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y aller. Et si jamais il y a un problème, l'infirmière de garde me contactera. On y va ?

Le canadien hésita quelques instants puis finalement accepta. Les deux docteurs prirent donc le chemin du mess. Ils prirent un plateau et allèrent s'installer à une table libre.

Rodney : Cette petite est vraiment très douée, je lui ai montré les bases de la physique et elle arrive bien à assimiler. Il faudrait que je pense à lui faire passer des tests...

Carson : Rodney, elle va bien à peine d'arriver et je vous rappelle que sa famille l'a presque tuée...

Rodney : Oui je sais, je ne disais pas de le faire de suite mais...

John (arrivant) : Faire quoi ?

Rodney (le regardant) : On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était malpoli d'espionner les conversations des gens ?

John (s'asseyant en face de Rodney) : Si...vous n'allez pas faire tout un plat pour ça ?

Carson leva les yeux au ciel, ça y est, la petit « guerre » était repartie. Carson aimait bien assister à leurs petites joutes verbales, d'une part parce que c'était marrant et puis de deux le médecin écossais aimait bien parier sur le vainqueur.

Rodney : Non, bien sûr que non...nous parlions de Chani.

John : Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

Rodney : Assez bien, à part qu'elle s'est endormie, c'est pour ça que je l'ai ramenée à l'infirmerie.

John : Votre cours ne devait pas être passionnant alors...

Rodney : Si il l'était, de plus elle a...

Il fut coupé par la voix de l'infirmière de garde.

Claire (par radio) : Docteur Beckett ! Nous avons besoin de vous ! Chani fait un cauchemar et nous n'arrivons pas à la calmer.

Carson (par radio) : J'arrive !

Il partit rapidement suivit des deux hommes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de l'infirmerie, ils pouvaient entendre les cris de Chani. Le sang de John, ainsi que celui de Rodney ne fit qu'un tour et ils se précipitèrent vers le lit de la jeune fille, bousculant le personnel médical au passage. John s'approcha d'elle lentement et lui prit la main sous le regard de Rodney. Il la caressa doucement tout en lui murmurant des mots apaisants. Chani se calma, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. John échangea un regard avec Rodney avant de revenir vers Chani.

John : Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tu es en sécurité maintenant, je te le promets.

Chani : Je croyais qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils voulaient me...me purifier...

Le militaire prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Chani s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces. Rodney ne put empêcher une bouffée de colère de l'envahir. Ils restèrent ainsi 10 minutes puis finalement, Chani desserra son étreinte sur John. Ce dernier lui sourit puis déposa un baiser sur son front puis elle se recoucha. John remit la couverture correctement sur elle puis s'éloigna d'elle. Rodney s'approcha d'elle et lui souhaita une bonne nuit et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Ils la laissèrent avec Carson. Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, silencieux. John se colla contre un mur et Rodney en fit de même en face de lui. Les deux hommes ne disaient rien, ils venaient d'avoir un nouvel aperçu du calvaire subit par Chani. Elisabeth arriva auprès d'eux.

Elisabeth : Que s'est il passé ?

Rodney : Chani a fait un cauchemar...

Elisabeth : Il devait être assez terrifiant, j'ai reçu plusieurs appels radios.

John : Elle disait qu'ils voulaient la « purifier »...je préfère ne pas imaginer ce dont il s'agit...

Elisabeth : Je vois...j'ai demandé à Kate de venir lui parler.

Rodney : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, de lui faire revivre ce qu'il lui est arrivé si tôt.

Elisabeth : Je sais. Mais si elle n'en parle pas et qu'elle garde tout pour elle, ça risque d'empirer.

John : Elle a raison Rodney, il faut qu'elle en parle.

Elisabeth : Je vais voir Carson.

Elle les laissa seuls puis entra dans l'infirmerie. Il y eut un moment de silence que Rodney brisa.

Rodney : Comment peut on faire ça à son propre enfant ?

John : J'en sais rien Rodney, j'en sais rien...


	7. Maison

Chapitre 7 : Maison

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée de Chani, la jeune fille avait réussi à bien s'intégrer à la vie de la Cité. Elisabeth aurait préféré la voir sur le continent pour des mesures de sécurité mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas. D'ailleurs, John et Rodney non plus. Ils s'étaient attachés à la jeune fille, ainsi que tous les autres membres de cette base. Chani était la plus jeune et apportait un peu de fraîcheur à la mission. Elle suivait une thérapie avec Kate pour se défaire de l'épreuve qu'elle avait traversée, et même si cela avait était dur au début, Chani c'était finalement confiée à la psychiatre et commençait à aller mieux. Lorsque Rodney ou John n'étaient pas en mission, elle passait le plus clair de son temps en leur compagnie, ce qui inquiétait un peu Elisabeth. En effet, la jeune fille commençait à adopter les mœurs terriennes, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose... Rodney continuait à lui apprendre la physique et l'astrophysique et John...lui se comportait plus en grand frère qu'autre chose. Ils étaient tout le temps collés ensemble et gare celui qui se comportait mal avec elle, un jeune lieutenant en avait fait les frais une fois au mess. Elle passait également du temps avec Teyla et Ronon. Ce dernier lui apprenait des techniques de combat sétidiennes et Teyla l'emmenait parfois avec elle sur d'autres mondes. Parfois elle restait avec Elisabeth dans son bureau. Chani s'était découverte une passion pour la lecture et Elisabeth avait mis les livres de sa bibliothèque à sa disposition. Elle lui avait également donné des livres sur l'histoire de la Terre, ses cultures, etc...Elles discutaient également de choses plus « féminines » et Chani lui avait récemment confié qu'elle n'était pas insensible au charme du lieutenant Leeds, celui la même qui s'était fait « réprimander » par John. Si ce dernier savait, le pauvre lieutenant n'en ressortirait pas indemne. Chani fit justement son apparition devant la porte du bureau de la diplomate qui l'invita à entrer. La jeune fille paraissait nerveuse, elle jouait avec une mèche de cheveux et tenait un livre qu'Elisabeth lui avait prêté, « Dune » de Franck Herbert.

Elisabeth : Bonjour Chani, comment vas-tu ?

Chani : Ça va...

Elisabeth fronça un peu es sourcils et l'invita par un geste de la main à s'asseoir.

Elisabeth : Tu as fini le livre ?

Chani mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

Chani : Oui, je l'ai fini, c'est un livre très intéressant.

Elisabeth : J'ai la collection je pourrais te les prêter.

La jeune fille acquiesça en silence et posa le livre sur le bureau d'Elisabeth qui le prit et regarda la couverture. Chani resta la silencieuse. Elisabeth voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle avait apprit qu'il fallait mieux attendre que Chani dise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur que de la tarauder de questions. Finalement la jeune fille se décida et s'humecta les lèvres.

Chani : Je...je voulais te demander quelque chose...

Chani avait prit l'habitude de tous les tutoyer, et plus personne ne s'en formalisait à présent, à part Kavanagh.

Elisabeth : Qu'y a-t-il ?

La jeune fille paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Chani : Je souhaiterais retourner sur mon monde d'origine.

La jeune fille fixait à présent Elisabeth dans les yeux. Cette dernière était un peu désemparée, elle s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça...

Elisabeth : Et pourquoi ?

Chani : Je...je ne sais pas...malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé je veux les revoir.

Elisabeth : Tu en as parlé avec John ou Rodney ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

Elisabeth : Ecoutes, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ces gens t'ont fait du mal, ils t'ont...

Chani : Je sais mais...c'est ma famille. John dit que la famille c'est important.

Elisabeth : Et il a raison mais dans ton cas...je ne pense pas que ce soit très conseillé.

Chani : Je veux leur donner une chance de se faire pardonner pour...pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait...

Elisabeth : Tu es vraiment sûre ?

Chani : Oui...

Elisabeth : Je vais devoir leur en parler, tu en es consciente ?

Chani acquiesça.

Chani : Je veux qu'ils viennent avec moi.

Elisabeth ferma les yeux quelques secondes, ils n'allaient pas du tout aimer ça, mais alors pas du tout...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

John : Elle veut quoi ?

Elisabeth : Revoir sa famille.

Rodney : Ses tortionnaires vous voulez dire.

La diplomate soupira.

Elisabeth : Je conçois que cette demande peut vous paraître incroyable, elle l'est également à mes yeux, mais elle veut les pardonner, leur donner une chance de se racheter.

John (grommelant) : Je me demande bien qui a pu lui fourrer cette idée dans la tête...

Elisabeth : C'est vous John.

John : Moi ?

Elisabeth : Oui, vous lui avez dit que la famille était quelque chose d'important.

John, qui soutenait jusque là le regard d'Elisabeth, détourna les yeux.

Rodney : Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut vouloir leur pardonner de lui avoir fait ça, vous vous souvenez de l'état dans lequel on l'a ramenée ?

Elisabeth : Oui Rodney, je m'en souviens et je sais que ce qu'il lui est arrivé n'a pas du être une partie de plaisir. Mais je pense que Chani a besoin de faire ça pour pouvoir être ne paix avec elle-même et tourner la page.

Il y eut un bref silence.

John : Vous en avez parlé au docteur Heightmeyer ?

La diplomate acquiesça.

Elisabeth : Oui.

Rodney : Et ?

Elisabeth : Elle pense que Chani peut le faire.

Rodney : Elle pense ou elle est sûre ?

Elisabeth : En tant que docteur, elle dit que Chani est prête à leur faire face. Mais sinon, Kate a réagit comme vous quand je le lui ai dit.

John : Alors, qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?

Elisabeth : Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de décider.

Rodney : Pourquoi vous l'avoir demandé à vous alors ?

Elisabeth (souriant) : Parce qu'elle savait que je ne me mettrais pas en colère alors que vous deux...elle veut que vous soyez là, elle a besoin de vous.

John et Rodney échangèrent un regard, se questionnant mutuellement. Finalement, Rodney acquiesça et John fit de même.

John : C'est d'accord, mais Teyla et Ronon viennent avec nous.

Elisabeth (souriant) : Je ne le concevait pas sans eux. Vous partirez demain après midi, d'accord ?

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent à nouveau.

Elisabeth : C'est tout, vous pouvez y aller.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et sortirent du bureau. La diplomate les interpella.

Elisabeth : Ne soyez pas trop dure avec elle, Chani a besoin de votre soutien.

Rodney : Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne torture pas les enfants nous, on les aime.

Ils sortirent du bureau d'Elisabeth qui s'autorisa un petit soupir lorsqu'elle fut seule. Elle pensait que les convaincre allait être plus difficile que ça, elle était heureuse que ce n'en fût pas le cas. Elle s'inquiétait pour Chani et espérait ne pas devoir la ramasser à la petit cuiller à son retour de sa planète natale.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Rodney et John se dirigeaient vers les quartiers de Chani. Bien qu'ils aient acceptés sa demande, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle voulait retourner sur sa planète natale. Ils arrivèrent aux quartiers de la jeune fille quelques minutes après et John tapa à la porte. Chani leur répondit puis la porte s'ouvrit. John et Rodney échangèrent un regard.

John : Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ?

Chani acquiesça silencieusement puis s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir au bord de son lit, les deux hommes restèrent debout en face d'elle. Elle évita leurs regards et resta plusieurs minutes silencieuses avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Chani : Vous êtes d'accord pour que je retourne là bas ?

Il y eut un silence.

Rodney : On ne va pas te cacher que ça ne nous ravit pas que tu aies envie de revenir là bas mais...si tu penses que ça peut aider à aller mieux alors nous sommes d'accord.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

Chani (d'une petite voix) : Est-ce que...est ce que vous êtes en colère ?

John et Rodney se regardèrent puis John alla s'asseoir à côté de Chani.

John : Nous ne sommes en aucun cas en colère contre toi et nous ne t'en voulons pas.

Chani leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers lui.

Chani : Vraiment ?

John : Mais bien sûr ma chérie.

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots et John la prit dans ses bras.

Chani : J'ai tellement peur...

Rodney alla les rejoindre et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Chani.

Rodney : Nous serons avec toi, il ne pourra rien t'arriver. Tu nous fais confiance ?

La jeune fille acquiesça en silence puis se dégagea de l'étreinte de John. Elle essuya les quelques larmes encore présentes sur sa joue.

Chani : Merci.

John : Tu n'as pas à nous remercier.

Ils se sourirent puis se relevèrent.

Rodney : Nous partons demain après midi.

Chani : D'accord.

John : Bon eh bien...on va te laisser tranquille, à ce soir.

La jeune fille acquiesça puis les deux hommes sortirent. Chani poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle redoutait mais en même temps attendait avec impatience demain après midi. Elle espérait que le peuple de son village avait réfléchit et qu'il ne la considérerait plus comme un démon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Teyla, Ronon, John et Rodney se tenaient devant la Porte. Ils attendaient Chani pour partir sur sa planète natale. Voyant que la jeune fille tardait, Rodney alla la chercher dans ses quartiers. Il tapa quelques coups à la porte et entra.

Rodney : Chani ? Tu es là ?

Chani (murmurant) : Oui.

Rodney s'avança et la trouva dans la salle de bain.

Rodney : Ça va ?

Chani : Je...je ne sais pas. Hier je voulais y retourner mais aujourd'hui...

Rodney : Tu ne sais plus...

Chani : Non...

Rodney : On peut encore tout annuler tu sais, ce n'est pas grave.

Chani ne répondit pas. Rodney lui prit la main et la conduisit sur le lit où il la fit s'asseoir.

Rodney : Saches qu'on ne t'en voudras pas.

La jeune fille se mit à réfléchir puis tourna son visage vers Rodney.

Chani : Non, c'est bon. Je veux le faire.

Rodney : Sûre ?

Chani (d'une voix assurée) : Sûre.

Rodney (souriant) : Très bien, allons y, ils nous attendent.

Elle lui sourit en retour puis ils partirent en salle d'embarquement.

John : Prête ?

Chani : Prête.

Il lui sourit puis ils passèrent la Porte. Ils arrivèrent instantanément de l'autre côté. Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est que les arbres avaient grandis. Chani se tendit immédiatement en voyant l'endroit. John le senti et prit sa main dans la sienne.

Chani : Nous sommes là.

La jeune femme acquiesça sans le regarder puis elle se mit à marcher. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes devant son village...ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. En effet, il avait été en partie détruit, certaines maisons avaient tenu le coup mais d'autres...Chani lâcha la main de John et se précipita dans le village, les larmes aux yeux.

John : Chani !

Teyla partit à sa poursuite et la rattrapa facilement. Au bout de 5 minutes, des villageois arrivèrent et les encerclèrent.

Villageois 1 : Elle est revenue ! L'eshram est revenue !

Les survivants de l'attaque Wraiths arrivèrent. L'équipe de John se mit en cercle et mirent les villageois en joue. Chani ne les voyait même pas, son regard était porté sur une maison qui était détruite. La maison de sa famille. Une personne marcha vers eux et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Chani.

Acram : Tu n'aurais jamais du revenir...

Chani : Que c'est il passé ? Où sont nos parents ?

Acram : Ils sont morts, à cause de toi. J'aurai du te tuer quand j'avais l'occasion.

Les larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Chani.

Acram : Tu n'es qu'une pourriture, qu'est tu venues faire ici ? Regarde, à cause de toi nous avons tout perdu !

Chani : Ce n'est pas ma faute, les Wraiths ne sont pas des Dieux qui nous punissent, ce sont des êtres de chers et de sang !

A présent les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Acram : Tu mens démon ! Tuez les !

Les villageois se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux. Ronon arma son pistolet et avant que John ait eu le temps de lui dire de ne pas tirer, il descendit le premier villageois ce qui fit stopper tous les autres.

Ronon : Le prochain qui fait un pas de plus connaître le même sort !

Acram eut alors un sourire, un mauvais sourire. Il savait quoi faire pour que les Dieux les pardonne, il tenait là 5 offrandes qui assureraient leur survie.

Acram : Nous n'avons que faire de vos menaces, capturez les.

Il avait dit tout cela d'une voix calme et Chani comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle s'avança vers lui.

Chani : Ils ne sont en rien responsable de ce qui est arrivé, je suis la seule fautive.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle.

Acram : En t'aidant ils sont devenus ta complice, tu les a contaminés et ils vont mourir...par ta faute...

Il sortit une arme ressemblant aux stunners Wraiths et tira sur Chani qui s'écroula. L'équipe de John n'eut pas le temps de répliquer et connurent le même sort que Chani. Acram s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupissa devant elle. Il dégagea son visage.

Acram : Bientôt, toi et les autres allez mourir...et nous allons vivre.

_Je vais m'absenter du 15 au 22 juillet donc ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne réponds pas à vos reviews._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Lorsque John se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, il ne se souvint pas immédiatement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait la plus grande gueule de bois qu'il ait jamais eu. Puis il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas fait la fête auparavant ce qui lui remit en mémoire les derniers événements : leur arrivée sur la planète de Chani puis leur capture. Il tenta de se redresser et du s'y reprendre à deux fois pour s'asseoir. Il put voir à ce moment là qu'il était enchaîné au mur par la cheville gauche. Il tenta de l'enlever mais fut interrompu par une voix grave qui le fit sursauter.

Ronon : Ca ne sert à rien, ces chaînes sont très solides.

John (se tournant vers lui) : Vous voulez que je meure d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi !

Ronon : De quoi vous...

John : Laissez tomber...comment allez vous ?

Ronon : On va dire que j'ai connu mieux...le mal de tête s'en ira dans quelques heures.

John : J'en déduis que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous êtes confronté à ce genre d'arme...

Le sétidien acquiesça et John soupira.

John : Vous savez où sont les autres ?

Ronon : MacKay est attaché à l'autre mur.

John : Teyla ? Chani ?

Le sétidien détourna le regard.

Ronon : Je ne sais pas...ils ont du nous séparer.

John : Manquait plus que ça...

De rage, il tira sur sa chaîne, ce qui n'eut aucun effet...

Comme le pensait Ronon, Teyla et Chani avaient été emmenées dans d'autres cellules mais elles étaient toutes deux attachées au mur de leur cellule par des chaînes. Teyla s'était réveillée quelques instants auparavant et tentait de réveiller la jeune fille ce qu'elle réussit au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Chani : Ma tête...

Teyla : Tu as mal autre part ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

Chani : Et toi ?

Teyla : Ca va aussi...

Chani s'asseya contre le mur tout en se massant la tempe. Teyla la regarda faire.

Teyla : Je ne sais pas où sont John, Rodney et Ronon.

Chani : Ils nous ont séparés, c'est une des règles.

Teyla : De quelles règles tu parles ?

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux mais ne regarda pas Teyla. Elle fixa un point à côté de l'athosienne.

Chani : Des règles de...l'Offrande du Pardon...

Teyla : L'Offrande du pardon ?

Chani : C'est durant cette cérémonie que les eshrams sont...ils sont...

Teyla : N'en dit pas plus Chani, j'ai compris...

Les larmes commençaient à perler aux yeux de la jeune fille.

Chani : Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit de vouloir revenir ici, j'aurai du m'attendre à ça...je savais qu'il recommencerais et à cause de moi, vous aussi vous allez mourrir...

Teyla : Chani, ce n'est pas ta faute...

Cette fois ci, les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Chani, traçant un sillon clair sur ses joues un peu noires. Elle fixait Teyla à présent.

Chani : Tu ne sait pas ce que c'est : c'est plus qu'un meurtre c'est...c'est de la torture...ils vont nous faire expier nos fautes durant de longues heures avant de...d'offrir nos âmes aux Wraiths...

Teyla pouvait lire dans les yeux de Chani de la terreur, plus qu'elle n'en n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Le corps de Chani était parcouru de frissons de peur. Teyla et les autres savaient que Chani avait subi une épreuve très traumatisante et maintenant, elle allait la revivre une seconde fois...La porte s'ouvrit violemment, faisant sursauter Chani et Teyla. C'était Acram.

Acram : Vous êtes réveillées...bien...très bien...

Teyla se leva et voulut parler mais Acram la devança et lui donna un coup de poing au visage ainsi qu'un coup de pied au ventre pour qu'elle tombe. L'athosienne toussa en se tenant le ventre.

Acram : Tu restes couchée et tu ne te relèveras que quand je te le dirai...

Teyla acquiesça et se rassit sur le sol. Chani n'avait pas bougé tellement elle était paralysée par la peur. Acram se tourna vers elle. Son visage était déformé par un rictus de haine et ses yeux exprimaient un vif dégout. Il s'accroupissa devant elle, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille qui n'osait faire un mouvement. Il se délectait de la terreur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de celle qui avait été sa jeune soeur auparavant. Il se décida finalement à parler. Sa voix était calme, et ne reflétait pas l'expression de son visage.

Acram : Nous sommes entrain de préparer la cérémonie de purification...tes amis et toi allait être purifiés avant l'Offrande comme le veut la loi et ensuite...nos Dieux seront enfin contents et rassasiés...tu te souviens comment c'était...tu n'as pas oublié...

A présent, il souriait.

Acram : Oh non, tu n'as pas oublié...tu vas voir, ça va être grandiose...tu va te sacrifier pour notre survie à tous...

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Il leva sa main vers son visage et le caressant, dégageant quelques méches de cheveux. Le souffle de Chani était court, et son corps tremblait plus que tout à l'heure. De petits cris s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

Teyla : Laissez là...elle ne vous a rien fait...

La sourire d'Acram disparut. Il se releva et se tourna vers Teyla qui le défiait du regard.

Acram : Couches toi...

Teyla : Nos amis vont se rendre compte que nous ne sommes pas rentrés et vont partir à notre recherche, il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous nous libé...

Il la prit par les cheveux et la força à se relever.

Acram (en colère) : Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire démon !

L'athosienne en profita pour lui donner coup au ventre et à la tête ce qui sonna Acram quelques secondes. Teyla tenta de prendre ses clès mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui tira dessus avec son arme. L'athosienne s'écroula au sol.

Chani : Teyla !

Elle voulut se précipiter vers elle mais Acram la visa avec son arme.

Acram : Restes où tu es, je n'ai pas envie d'abimer mon offrande aux Dieux.

Chani se rasseya puis le jeune homme sortit. Elle attendit qu'il se soit suffisamment éloigné avant de se précipiter vers Teyla mais elle ne put l'atteindre car sa chaîne était trop courte. Elle dut se coucher et tendre son bras pour pouvoir la toucher. Elle mit sa main sur son cou pour prendre son pouls, comme Carson le lui avait apprit et soupira de soulagement en le sentant. Elle leva ensuite sa main vers sa joue qu'elle caressa pour la réveiller.

Chani : Teyla, je t'en prie, réveilles toi...ne me laisses pas...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant qu'Acram ne revienne dans la cellule de Teyla et Chani. Il était accompagné par quatre hommes, habillés dans une sorte de tenue de cérémonie, tout comme Acram. Il fit ouvrir la cellule. Chani et Teyla, qui s'était réveillée, restèrent assises.

Acram : Détachez les et emmenez les en salle de préparation et de purification.

Deux des gardes se dirigèrent vers Chani pendant que les deux autres se dirigèrent vers Teyla. Ils les détachèrent puis chacun des quatre gardes prit un des bras de la personne dont il avait la charge. Ils parcoururent plusieurs pièces avant de se retrouver dans une salle où trônait une table de pierre. Acram fit entrer Teyla et ses gardes en premier. Il entra à son tour dans la pièce où régnait un terrible silence. Chani savait ce qu'il était entrain de se passer, Teyla subissait la cérémonie de Purification qui consistait à nettoyer le corps de tout « impureté » et de le rendre pur pour les Dieux lors de la Cérémonie de l'Offrande. Cette cérémonie de purification était en réalité plus une séance de torture qu'autre chose, c'est ce que lui avait dit Kate Heightmeyer lorsque Chani lui en avait parlé. Chani souffrait en silence et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. De longues minutes passèrent dans le silence. Teyla ne suppliait pas, ne criait pas...Puis les deux gardes ressortirent de la pièce, encadrant une Teyla pâle et blessée. En effet, son uniforme était taché de rouge à plusieurs endroits et là où la peau était découverte, on pouvait voir des motifs faits à même la peau. L'athosienne lança à Chani un regard et un sourire confiant, essayant par ça de lui transmettre toute sa force et son courage avant d'être emmenée par ses deux gardes dans la salle où son corps allait être lavé et om on lui remettrait sa tenue de cérémonie. Chani la suivit du regard avant d'entendre une voix qui lui glaça le sang.

Acram : A ton tour maintenant...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Les deux gardes firent entrer Chani dans la salle et la déshabillèrent avant de l'allonger sur la table. A ce moment là, Chani se mit à se débattre et donna un coup de poing au garde qui était entrain de lui attacher les mains. Mais le second garde arriva et lui donna une gifle qui l'étourdit un peu sur le coup. Le premier garde réussit finalement à attacher ses poignets. Ils reculèrent et allèrent se poster à l'entrée. Pendant ce temps là, Acram s'approcha de sa jeune sœur. Il laissa son regard courir sur son corps puis revint sur son visage. Chani le regardait dans les yeux le suppliant de ne pas lui faire subir le rituel mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue, Acram était très à cheval sur le protocole. Il posa une main sur les cheveux de la jeune femme et les caressa doucement. Chani ne pouvait se soustraire à ce geste. Elle tenta de se libérer de ses liens mais ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher les poignets et les chevilles.

Acram : Chhh…calme toi petite sœur tout va très bien se passer, fais moi confiance…

Des larmes coulaient à présent le long de ses joues, elle détourna le regard et ferma les yeux, priant pour que le rituel se passe vite. Acram prit une grande inspiration puis se tourna et prit un couteau ressemblant à un scalpel. Il se retourna ensuite vers Chani puis immobilisa le bras de la jeune fille pour pouvoir tracer correctement le motif. Il posa la pointe de la lame et commença à entailler la peau. Les larmes de Chani redoublèrent mais elle ne voulait pas qu'Acram l'entende crier. Elle se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Pour oublier la douleur, elle se concentra sur tous les événements heureux qu'ils lui étaient arrivés depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis. Elle se concentra sur John, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Elisabeth et Carson. Elle se concentrait sur toutes les personnes qu'ils l'avaient aidés. Il fallait qu'elle résiste, qu'elle montre à Acram qu'il n'avait pas gagné. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler. Acram finit de dessiner le motif puis s'attaqua à son second bras où il fit le même motif. Ses bras étaient couverts de sang et Chani avait de plus en plus froid. Acram prit son visage dans ses mains et la força à le regarder. Dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur démente.

Acram : Cette fois ci petite sœur, je ne ferais pas la même erreur que la première fois. Cette fois ci tu seras sacrifiée comme le veux la loi et nos Dieux ne reviendront plus jamais.

Chani : Ce ne sont pas des Dieux Acram !!! Même après ma mort ils continueront à venir !

Acram : Tu mens !!! Après l'offrande d'aujourd'hui, nos Dieux seront rassasiés pour un long moment.

Chani : Je t'en prie, écoute moi…

Acram : Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un démon…

Il se tourna et revint vers la table où étaient disposé d'autres couteaux. Il les observa, se demandant lequel serait le plus approprié.

Chani : Ce ne sont pas des Dieux, ce sont des êtres de chair et de sang, demande aux autres…ils sont mortels et ne possèdent pas de pouvoirs…

Acram choisit finalement un couteau long et se tourna vers Chani, lui montrant par ce geste le couteau.

Acram : Ils sont immortels et ne peuvent mourir, toi et moi l'avons vu de nos propres yeux…

Chani : Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça…

Chani regardait son frère dans les yeux, les mains de ce dernier tremblèrent mais il resserra sa prise sur son couteau et s'approcha d'un pas décidé de sa sœur.

Acram : Je suis obligé de le faire…

Il se pencha sur sa sœur et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur puis il dirigea le couteau vers le ventre de sa sœur et commença à l'entailler et à tracer un motif tribal. Cette fois ci, Chani ne pu se retenir de crier et ses poings se refermèrent. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains. Elle ferma les yeux, la douleur devenait de plus en plus intense puis, tout d'un coup, plus rien. Il y eut comme un blanc durant lequel elle n'entendit ni ne sentit rien. Puis la réalité revint, elle entendait des voix graves et des bruits de lutte. Elle voulait ouvrir les yeux mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle entendit une voix masculine lui dire de se clamer que tout allait bien. Elle chercha le nom de cette personne à en avoir mal à la tête.

Chani (faiblement) : Rodney…

Rodney : Oui, c'est moi. Tout va bien aller maintenant, nous sommes avec toi.

Chani sentit que quelqu'un la délivrait de ses liens puis la couvrait d'un drap. Elle sentit deux bras puissants la prendre. Elle se lova contre la personne qui la portait, autant pour rechercher de la sécurité que pour se réchauffer. Durant tout le trajet qui la mena à la Porte, Chani était presque inconsciente, elle entendait les bruits de loin, comme s'ils avaient été étouffés. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience avant de franchir la Porte.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

**UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD**

Chani était à l'infirmerie, un livre à la main. Son repas était encore sur son plateau, elle n'y avait pas touché. A dire vrai, elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup depuis le retour de sa planète. Elle se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé et n'avait pas voulu voir Teyla. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour elle mais elle refusait de parler à Kate et elle s'était réfugiée dans la lecture. John, Rodney et Elisabeth venaient lui rendre visite régulièrement mais la jeune fille n'était pas très loquace. Justement, John était sur le chemin de l'infirmerie pour voir Teyla et Chani. Teyla s'était bien remise de ses blessures même si Carson voulait encore la garder une semaine voire plus à l'infirmerie. Il arriva devant le lit de la jeune athosienne qui mangeait.

John (souriant) : Bon appétit.

Elle leva le regard vers le militaire.

Teyla : Bonjour John, merci.

John : De rien.

Il s'assit sur le lit et la regarda manger.

John : Comment allez vous ?

Teyla : De mieux en mieux. Carson dit que je reprends des forces.

John : Tant mieux, j'ai hâte de vous revoir dans l'équipe, ça devient invivable entre Rodney et Ronon.

L'athosienne sourit puis elle posa ses couverts et regarda John.

Teyla : Comment va Chani ?

John : Elle va bien, elle sort demain de l'infirmerie.

Teyla : D'accord…est ce qu'elle ne veut toujours pas me voir ?

John : Teyla…je suis sur que ce n'est pas contre vous…

Teyla : Mais pourquoi ne veut elle pas me parler ?

John : Elle se sent coupable de ce qu'il vous est arrivé…

Teyla : Mais ce n'est en aucun cas sa faute.

John : Oui mais elle refuse de l'entendre. Elle pense que c'est de sa faute parce que si on était pas revenus sur sa planète, rien de cela ne serait arrivé…

Teyla détourna le regard, elle fallait qu'elle parle à Chani coûte que coûte…Elle commença à se lever mais John l'en empêcha.

John : Une minute papillon, vous allez où là ?

Teyla : Voir Chani, elle ne veut peut être pas me voir mais moi oui…

Le militaire la regarda, puis finalement acquiesça.

John : C'est d'accord, mais je vous aide et vous vous asseyez sur ce fauteuil.

Teyla : Ca ira colonel, je reste dans l'infirmerie…

John : Vous vous asseyez sur ce fauteuil, c'est un ordre…

L'athosienne obtempéra puis John l'aida à s'asseoir puis il l'emmena vers le lit de Chani.

Teyla : Chani ?

La jeune fille releva le visage vers la personne qui l'avait appelée et manqua de lâcher son livre en voyant l'athosienne.

Chani : Teyla ?

La jeune femme lui sourit puis elle se tourna vers John.

John : Oh oui, je…dois y aller, j'ai un briefing de mission à rendre…à plus…

Il leur sourit puis s'éloigna. Un silence pesant s'installa entre elles.

Teyla : Pourquoi tu en voulais pas me parler ?

Chani : Parce que je…je pensais que tu m'en voudrais…

Teyla : Pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait ?

La jeune fille acquiesça. Teyla se leva et s'approcha de Chani, elle s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa main sur celle de Chani.

Teyla : Ce qui s'est passé n'est en aucun cas ta faute, ce n'est pas toi qui tenait le couteau.

Chani : Mais…

Teyla : Pas de mais…tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer, et le seul responsable, c'est ton frère…

Chani la regarda puis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle détourna le regard. Teyla la prit dans ses bras. Chani hésita un peu puis passa ses bras autour de l'athosienne, des larmes coulaient désormais sur ses joues.

Chani : Je suis tellement désolée Teyla…je sais que j'aurai du venir te voir mais je n'avais pas le courage…

En signe d'apaisement, Teyla lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Teyla : Ce n'est pas grave, l'essentiel c'est que nous nous sommes parlé, d'accord ?

Chani se dégagea de l'étreinte en acquiesçant. Elle sécha ses joues.

Chani : Carson va te tuer s'il te voit hors de ton lit…

Teyla (souriant) : Je suis sure qu'il comprendra.

La jeune fille acquiesça en souriant.

Teyla : John m'a dit que tu sortais demain.

Chani : Oui, j'ai hâte, je n'en peut plus d'être ici…

Teyla : Moi non plus…

Chani : Combien de temps restes tu ici ?

Teyla : Une semaine, peut être plus.

Chani : Je viendrai te voir tous les jours.

Teyla : J'espère bien te voir.

Elles sourirent, intérieurement Chani soupira un bon coup…tout allait mieux…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Chani et John étaient au mess. La jeune fille était tout excitée car elle allait partir en mission avec lui. Depuis le temps qu'elle les tannait lui et Elisabeth pour sortir, elle avait finalement obtenu gain de cause. John était donc entrain de lui exposer toutes les précautions à prendre si jamais ils se faisaient attaquer mais Chani ne l'écoutait plus et ce depuis un petit moment. En effet, elle échangeait des oeuillades enamourées avec le lieutenant Leeds. Ce dernier se trouvant le dos de John, le militaire ne voyait rien, mais il remarqua que Chani ne l'écoutait pas.

John : Chani ? Ouhou ?

La jeune fille sursauta et regarda John.

Chani : Hein ? Oh pardon John je...je pensais à quelque chose…

John : Donc ça fait plus de 20 minutes que je te parle de sécurité et toi tu...penses à autre chose ?

Chani : Non, j'ai écouté ce que tu as dit au début.

Le militaire croisa les bras.

John : Et c'était quoi ?

Chani : Heu…que je devais faire attention à…

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour chercher quelque chose de valable à sortir à John, sans grand succès.

John : Dit plutôt que tu ne m'as pas écoutée…

Chani : Oui, c'est vrai…mais pour ma défense, Elisabeth ma déjà briefée sur le sujet…

John : Ah…

Chani remarque la petite étincelle qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de John lorsqu'elle avait parlé de la diplomate. Elle avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et lui, quelque chose qu'ils ne s'avouaient pas, chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle en avait parlé à Carson qui lui avait répondu que sur Terre les gens ne livraient pas facilement leurs sentiments et que de plus els places respectives d'Elisabeth et John pourraient interférer dans leur relation si jamais ils sortaient ensemble. Chani n'avait pas trop comprit les problèmes mais en était restée là.

John : Ecoute Chani…je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée que tu viennes avec nous…

La jeune fille soupira, c'était repartit pour le petit laïus.

Chani : John tu as toi-même dit que cette mission n'était pas dangereuse vu qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de vie…

John : Oui je sais mais je te rappelle qu'on en peut pas détecter les Wraiths…

Chani : …lorsqu'ils hibernent, oui je sais. Et alors ? Je sais me battre, Ronon et Teyla m'ont appris beaucoup de technique de combat.

John : Et c'est bien ce qui m'effraye parce que tu es trop jeune pour ce genre de choses.

Le militaire se rendit compte après coup de ce qu'il venait de dire. Bien sûr qu'elle était assez grande pour se battre contre des Wraiths au vu de ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré…Mais John ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir telle une enfant et pas comme une adolescente.

Chani : C'est ce que tu penses ? Tu penses que je n'ai pas assez vécu auprès des Wraiths pour savoir ce que c'est de se battre contre eux ? J'ai été dans un vaisseau ruche et j'en suis ressortie. Je sais ce que c'est. Je sais ce que c'est de souffrir, et un des seuls moyen pour moi pour me sentir bien c'est de lutter contre les Wraiths, de les détruire jusqu'au dernier pour enfin me sentir bien et qu'aucun homme, femme ou enfant ne subisse ce que j'ai vécu. Maintenant si tu as fini ton sermon, j'aimerais bien m'en aller pour me préparer.

John acquiesça sans rien dire. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle avait tant de colère, de haine contre les Wraiths. La jeune femme se leva, prit son plateau qu'elle alla ranger puis sortit visiblement bouleversée. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à un des téléporteurs et s'engouffra dedans. Elle allait appuyer sur l'écran pour rejoindre sa destination lorsqu'elle fut rejointe par quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un n'étant que le lieutenant Leeds.

Jake : Excuse moi…est ce que ça va ?

Chani acquiesça, surprise qu'il lui pose cette question. En effet, Jake n'était jamais venu la voir directement, ils ne se parlaient que lorsqu'ils se croisaient et pour échanger des banalités.

Chani : Oui merci…ça va aller.

Jake : Ok…je croyais que…enfin laisse tomber, je suis content que ça aille bien.

Il lui sourit et Chani en fit de même. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement.

Chani : Tu veux emprunter le téléporteur ? Parce que je dois aller me préparer…

Jake : Oh non, je venais juste te parler…(il sortit de l'appareil)…je vais te laisser y aller, bonne chance pour ta mission.

Chani : Merci Jake…

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elisabeth lui avait expliqué comment ça se passait entre deux personnes qui s'appréciaient et Chani aurait bien aimé faire plus ample connaissance avec Jake mais elle hésitait un peu et avait peur qu'il la rejette.

Chani : Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on mange ensemble ce soir ?

Jake (acquiesçant et souriant) : J'en serais ravi…je passerais te prendre devant tes quartiers vers…20h00, ça te va ?

La jeune fille acquiesça puis activa le téléporteur et arriva dans la section des quartiers. Elle en sortit toute guillerette avec un grand sourire sur le visage.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Lorsque Chani arriva dans la salle d'embarquement, l'équipe de John était déjà prête. La jeune fille passa près de John sans un mot ni un regard pour lui et se dirigea vers Teyla. Cette dernière lança un regard étonné au militaire qui haussa des épaules puis il regarda le poste de commande.

John : Composez !

Le technicien acquiesça puis composa l'adresse de la planète que l'équipe de John était censée explorer. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sempiternelle flaque bleutée apparut. Ils s'avancèrent tous et la traversèrent pour arriver quelques minutes plus tard au beau milieu d'une forêt. La Porte se désactiva, John renvoya le MALP puis ils partirent vers le nord. Teyla et Chani était au milieu du groupe, Ronon devant pour ouvrir la voie et John et Rodney derrière elles. Teyla en profita pour parler avec la jeune fille.

Teyla : Chani, je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec John ?

Elle soupira.

Chani : Rien…

Teyla : Vu le regard que tu lui a lancé tout à l'heure je ne pense pas que ce soit rien…

Chani : Il me prends pour une gamine, voila ce qu'il y a.

L'athosienne sourit, il est vrai qu'avec les gens dont il était très proches, John pouvait se montrer très protecteur, voire un peu trop.

Teyla : Tu sais s'il est comme ça avec toi c'est parce qu'il t'aime beaucoup.

Chani lui envoya un regard qui voulait dire « Mais bien sur » avant de regarder devant elle.

Teyla : Je le connais depuis près de trois ans maintenant et j'ai remarqué qu'il parlait peu de ses sentiments.

Chani : J'avais remarqué aussi.

Teyla : Il ne veux que ton bien, il…

Comme Teyla ne continuait pas sa phrase Chani la regarda.

Chani : Il ?

Teyla (baissant la voix) : Il a perdu sa jeune sœur il y a quelques années, dans un accident de voiture. Il en a été très affecté et ses parents l'ont tenu responsables pour ça.

Chani la regarda en fronçant des sourcils puis elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit que Rodney et John discutaient eux aussi. Elle revint vers Teyla.

Chani : Je ne savais pas…

Teyla : Peu de gens sont au courant, il n'aime pas en parler.

Chani : C'est compréhensif…

L'athosienne acquiesça.

Teyla : A présent il te considère comme sa sœur et il a peur de te perdre comme il a perdu Claire, sa sœur.

Chani la regarda sans rien dire puis fixa la route devant elle. John ne lui avait rien dit à propos de sa sœur, elle comprenait mieux alors pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec elle. Elle tourna la tête une nouvelle fois vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire auquel il répondit avant de répondre à Rodney.

John : Je pense toujours que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'emmener avec nous.

Rodney : Nous avons scanné cette planète, il n'y a rien de dangereux.

John : Vu le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu cette phrase et que c'était faux, j'ai tendance à ne plus y croire…

Rodney le regarda avant d'acquiescer.

John : À croire que c'est nous qui portons la poisse.

Rodney : Je croyais que dans le groupe j'étais le défaitiste et vous l'optimiste ?

John : (souriant) : C'est vrai…mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, et ne me dites pas que les militaires n'en ont pas sinon je vous laisse ici.

Rodney : Rabat joie…sinon, que s'est il passé avec Chani, elle avait l'air en colère tout à l'heure…

John : Je…j'ai encore voulu lui rappeler les règles de sécurité et…j'ai tenté de la dissuader de venir avec nous…

Rodney : Encore ? Entre vous et Elisabeth elle doit être saturée !

John : Je sais c'est juste que…je ne veux pas la perdre, pas comme Claire.

Rodney le regarda et acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Il comprenait très bien la peur de John, éprouvant la même pour sa sœur même s'ils n'étaient plus en contact.

Rodney : Vous êtes la pour la protéger, ainsi que Teyla, Ronon et moi.

John : Vous ?

Rodney : Oui moi, je ne suis pas qu'un trouillard vous savez.

John : Je le sais Rodney, je vous taquinais.

Rodney : Aha, très drôle…en parlant de taquinerie…quand est ce que vous avez prévu d'inviter Elisabeth à dîner ?

John leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

John : Elisabeth n'est qu'une amie et une collègue de travail.

Rodney : Mais bien sûr, il est vrai que je regarde mes collègues de travail de la même manière que vous regardez Elisabeth durant les briefings…

Le militaire leva un sourcil :

Rodney : Je traduis, l'œil brillant et les joues rouges…Ecoutez, elle votre boss je sais, mais au vu de notre situation de mort potentielle, si j'étais vous, je n'hésiterais pas à lui dire ce que je ressens.

Le scientifique accéléra la cadence de ses pas, laissant le militaire sur ces paroles criantes de vérité.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Après deux heures d'une longue et ennuyeuse exploration, l'équipe de John accompagnée de Chani revint sur Atlantis. Immédiatement après leur arrivée, Chani les avait laissé là et était partie dans ses quartiers pour réfléchir. John aurait bien voulu lui parler mais Chani fut trop rapide pour lui. Il soupira puis monta dans le bureau d'Elisabeth pour lui faire un rapport préliminaire sur la mission. En montant les escaliers, il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Rodney. Il arriva devant le bureau de la diplomate, tapa quelques coups à la porte avant d'entrer. Elisabeth releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit. John fondit devant son sourire mais n'en montra rien, enfin, il essaya tout du moins. Il s'assit devant elle.

Elisabeth : Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

John : La routine, de la marche, des arbres, de la marche, des arbres, de la marche…j'ai dit qu'il y avait des arbres ?

Elisabeth (souriant) : Oui, vous l'avez dit. Donc rien à signaler ?

John : Non, il n'y avait rien, c'est une planète tranquille qui pourra nous servir de repli dans le cas où.

La diplomate acquiesça.

Elisabeth : Espérons ne pas devoir en arriver là.

John : Oui…(il regarda son bureau)…Je vois que vous avez du travail, je vais vous laisser.

La diplomate paru un peu déçue ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de John mais celui préféra l'oublier.

Elisabeth : D'accord, à plus tard alors.

Il acquiesça.

John : A plus tard.

Il lui fit un dernier sourire avant de sortir du bureau de la jeune femme. Puis quelques minutes plus tard il revint sur ses pas.

John : Elisabeth ?

Elle releva la tête de son rapport.

Elisabeth : Oui ?

John : Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

Elisabeth : Non…

John sourit.

John : On pourrait se retrouver au mess si vous le voulez.

Le cœur de la diplomate se mit à battre la chamade, comme celui du militaire d'ailleurs. Elle lui sourit.

Elisabeth : D'accord, à ce soir.

Il acquiesça puis sortit de son bureau, un grand sourire sur les lèvres…Pendant ce temps là, Chani était dans ses quartiers. Elle avait mit une tenue civile et se trouvait à son bureau entrain d'écrire sur un livre. C'était un cadeau que John lui avait fait, il lui avait expliqué que sur Terre, certaines personnes écrivaient ce qui leur arrivait dans un livre et il pensait que ça pourrait l'aider à se sentir mieux. Et effectivement, écrire avait un effet comme thérapeutique sur la jeune fille. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était peu inspirée, le nom de Claire tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Au bout d'un moment, elle ferma son livre qu'elle rangea dans sa table de nuit, se leva puis sortit de ses quartiers pour aller dans ceux de John. Arrivée là bas, elle tapa à la porte et entendit John lui dire d'entrer. Elle activa l'ouverture de la porte et entra dans les quartiers du militaire. Ce dernier ne vit pas qui ce visiteur était car il était dos à la porte.

Chani : John ?

Il se retourna, surprit d'entendre la voix de la jeune fille.

John : Chani ? Je…je suis content de te voir. Et je voulais te dire pour tout à l'heure…

Chani : Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, tu essayais juste de me protéger…

John ne dit rien mais se dirigea vers Chani et la prit dans ses bras.

John : Je sais que je suis un lourd des fois sur certains sujets mais je m'inquiète pour toi…

Chani : Je sais…

Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Ils restèrent cinq minutes plus tard avant que Chani ne se décide à parler.

Chani : John, je sais que ma question est déplacée mais, je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Claire…

John se tendit à la prononciation du nom de sa sœur. Il sentit une boule se former au creux de sa gorge. Chani interpréta ce silence à un refus, ce qu'elle comprenait. Elle savait qu'il était dur de parler de ce genre de choses.

Chani : C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas, ne te force pas…

John ne dit rien, il revivait la mort de sa sœur, l'accident, les longues heures d'attente, la réaction de ses parents, son départ de la maison…Une larme coula sur sa joue. Chani leva la main vers la joue de John et doucement essuya cette larme. John se détacha d'elle puis alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il avait devant ses yeux le visage ensanglanté de sa sœur, Chani vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa sa main sur la sienne.

Chani : Tu as été là pour moi, à mon tour maintenant.

Les yeux de John se mirent à fixer un point imaginaire lorsqu'il se mit à parler.

John : J'avais 18 ans quand elle…quand elle est partie…et elle avais 16 ans. Il fallait qu'elle aille à la bibliothèque pour étudier un truc mais comme à son habitude, elle n'a pas fait attention à l'heure et lorsqu'elle a eut finit, elle a vu qu'il n'y avait plus de bus car il était trop tard. Elle m'a appelé pour que je vienne la chercher. Je n'avais pas très envie mais j'y suis allé quand même. J'avais un peu bu, et j'étais un peu ivre mais je pensais que ça irait, en plus la bibliothèque n'était pas loin de chez nous…J'ai pris la voiture et je l'ai récupérée là bas ensuite, j'ai fais demi tour…alors qu'on était prêt de chez nous, je suis passé à un carrefour et une voiture nous a percuté de plein fouet, du côté de Claire…

Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long des joues du militaire, Chani souffrait de ne pouvoir apaiser sa peine.

John : Je ne sais plus très bien ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite car le choc a été violent, je me souviens m'être réveillé à l'hôpital, Claire était dans le coma et les médecins disaient qu'avec ses blessures internes elle ne pourrait s'en tirer. Elle est morte une semaine plus tard durant la nuit…La police n'a jamais attrapé le gars qui a provoqué l'accident, en revanche…la police leur a dit que mon test d'alcoolémie était positif et depuis ils m'en veuillent parce que si je n'avais pas bu, j'aurai vu la voiture et je l'aurais évitée…

Chani : Ce n'était pas ta faute…

John : Mon père m'a mit dehors quelques temps plus tard et depuis je n'ai jamais revu mes parents…

Chani le prit dans ses bras, le corps du militaire était secoué de sanglots. John posa sa tête sur les jambes de Chani qui caressait doucement ses cheveux.

John : Je ne veux pas te perdre comme je l'ai perdue Chani, je ne le supporterais pas…

Chani aussi avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle lui sourit et acquiesça. Il se releva et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Chani : Si quelqu'un entre il va être surprit de nous voir pleurer dans els bras l'un de l'autre.

Le militaire sourit.

John : C'est vrai…(il la regarda dans les yeux)…mais je crois qu'on en avait besoin.

Chani acquiesça en silence puis elle essuya ses larmes bientôt imitée par John. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva soudainement.

Chani : Je vais être en retard !!

John (fronçant des sourcils) : En retard pourquoi ?

Brusquement la jeune fille se mit à rougir en se rendant compte qu'elle avait échappé son secret.

Chani : Je…heu…j'ai un…rendez vous…

John : Avec qui ?

Chani : Promet moi que tu ne feras rien.

John : Quoi ? Mais…

Chani : Promet le.

La voix de la jeune fille était inflexible, la mort dans l'âme il acquiesça.

John : Je le promets.

Chani : J'ai rendez vous avec le lieutenant Leeds.

_« Okay, rester zen, ne pas s'énerver, après tout elle a l'âge de sortir non ?_

_JE VAIS L'ETRIPER CELUI LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!! »_

Chani s'inquiéta lorsqu'elle vit que John ne disait rien.

Chani : John ?

John : Heu…désolé je…et vous…vous allez faire quoi ?

Chani : On va manger au mess…

John : D'accord…

_« Si ce morveux tente ne serait ce que de passer son bras autour de sa taille, je le balance sur une planète pleine de Wraiths. »_

Chani : Tu es fâché ?

John : Non, je ne suis pas fâché, je suis inquiet…

Chani : Alors tu…tu es d'accord pour que…qu'on se voit ?

John : Eh bien…heu…oui mais si jamais il tente de faire quoi que ce soit, je te préviens qu'il passera un sale quart d'heure.

La jeune fille sourit.

Chani : Ne t'inquiète pas, Teyla m'a apprit quelques techniques très dissuasives.

Le militaire sourit à son tour puis il prit Chani dans ses bras.

John : Fait attention à toi d'accord ?

Chani acquiesça.

John : Bonne soirée.

Chani : Merci, toi aussi…

Elle lui sourit puis se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Avant de sortir elle se tourna vers lui.

Chani : Passe une bonne soirée avec le docteur Weir.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quelque chose et s'éclipsa laissant un John rougissant…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Chani arriva dans ses quartiers. Il était 19h30, elle avait donc une demi heure pour se préparer. Le stress commençait à monter et un nœud s'était formé dans le ventre de la jeune fille. Pour se détendre elle alluma de l'encens que Teyla lui avait donné.

_« Tout d'abord, je dois trouver une jolie tenue…allons voir ce que j'ai… »_

Chani ouvrit son armoire, la majorité de ses vêtements étaient des uniformes mais Elisabeth lui avait fait parvenir des vêtements terriens et elle avait reçu un cadeau de Teyla, à savoir deux jolies robes athosiennes. Elle les regarda toutes les deux, caressant doucement le tissu et souriant. Elle aurait aimé en mettre une mais, ce n'était pas un rendez vous qu'elle avait, ils allaient juste manger et parler autour d'un repas. Chani pensait que Jake n'éprouvait pas de sentiments pour elle, elle se sentait un peu insignifiante devant lui, il l'impressionnait beaucoup. Chani opta pour une tenue décontractée, à savoir un jean bleu foncé avec un débardeur de couleur noire et un petit sweat de couleur bleue.

_« Maintenant, le maquillage… »_

Chani entra dans sa salle de bain et sortit sa trousse de maquillage. Elle avait commencé à se maquiller quelques mois auparavant, en totale désapprobation avec Rodney et John qui voyaient ça d'un mauvais œil. Mais la jeune fille avait tenu tête, arguant qu'elle était assez mature pour se maquiller et que de toute manière elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle serait la seule femme à ne pas se maquiller sur la base. John avait alors rétorqué qu'elle n'était pas encore une femme, mais après avoir eu une discussion avec Elisabeth, le militaire avait changé d'avis et finalement l'avait laissée se maquiller. Chani ouvrit sa trousse et en sortit un eye liner noir et un fard à paupière assorti à la couleur de son sweat. Elle se maquilla et mit un peu de gloss sur ses lèvres. Elle se regarda ensuite dans la glace et soupira avant de revenir vers son lit. Elle sortit son journal intime et écrit quelques lignes avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte.

Chani : J'arrive !

Elle rangea son journal et son stylo dans la table de nuit puis alla ouvrir la porte. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et son nœud dans le ventre augmenta lorsqu'elle vit Jake qui s'était habillé simplement lui aussi.

Chani : Salut…

Jake (souriant) : Salut…tu es très jolie…

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre en rougissant encore plus.

Chani : Merci…

Jake : Y a pas de quoi…tu es prête ?

Chani acquiesça et ils partirent tous deux au mess. Pendant ce temps là, au mess, Elisabeth et John avaient commencé leur repas depuis quelques minutes. Chacun gardait le silence et ils évitaient tous deux de se regarder.

_« Mais pourquoi est ce que j'ai accepté sa proposition ? C'est tout moi ça…_

_Tu as accepté sa proposition en espérant que la situation changerait entre vous, alors fait quelque chose pour que ça change ! »_

De son côté, John n'était pas mieux non plus. Lui qui d'habitude savait comment parler aux femmes était complètement muet.

_« Je vais tuer Rodney, je jure que je vais le tuer… »_

Elisabeth constata que le militaire fronçait des sourcils. Etonnée, elle prit la parole, espérant ainsi rompre le silence et engager la conversation.

Elisabeth : Un problème John ?

John : Hein ? Heu…non pourquoi ?

Elisabeth (souriant) : Vous froncez des sourcils…

_« Il est sexy quand il fait ça…_

_Liz ! »_

John : Oh je…j'étais perdu dans mes pensées désolé…

Elisabeth : Ce n'est pas grave…

Ils se sourirent puis recommencèrent à manger, laissant un long silence s'installer entre eux. Il se passa plusieurs minutes ainsi puis Elisabeth, involontairement, toucha la jambe du militaire en décroisant ses jambes. Il manqua de s'étouffer.

Elisabeth : Je suis désolée John, ça va aller ?

Il acquiesça et prit un verre d'eau pour faire passer la toux qui s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes. Elisabeth le regarda avant de partir dans un grand fou rire sous les yeux incrédule de John.

John : Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ?

Elisabeth : Nous deux…j'ai l'impression d'être revenue à mon premier rendez vous quand j'étais ado.

John (souriant) : Bienvenue au club.

Elisabeth lui sourit en retour et prit une gorgée d'eau.

John : Que diriez vous de sortir du mess et de trouver un endroit plus…

Elisabeth : Calme ?

Le militaire acquiesça.

Elisabeth : Oui je veux bien.

Ils se sourirent une nouvelle fois puis ils rapportèrent leurs plateaux à l'entrée du mess avant d'en sortir. En sortant ils prirent le couloir qui menait aux balcons de ce niveau et de ce fait ne croisèrent pas Chani et Jake qui entrèrent au mess. Leur trajet s'était fait dans le silence, ils se prirent un plateau puis allèrent à une table.

Jake : Bon appétit…

Chani : Merci toi aussi.

Ils se sourirent et commencèrent à manger. A la différence de John, Jake n'était pas intimidée de manger avec Chani, au contraire, il était content de pouvoir passer un moment avec elle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Il se souvint de la première fois où il l'avait vu, il rentrait de mission et l'avait vue allongée sur ce lit, avec des tuyaux autour d'elle. Immédiatement, il avait été touché par la jeune fille mais n'avait su dire pourquoi. Après qu'elle fut réveillée, il venait la voir de temps en temps, il prétextait qu'il avait des examens à passer alors qu'il ne venait en fait que pour elle. Puis elle était sortie de l'infirmerie et Jake n'avait plus pu la voir aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait. Puis il y avait eu la mission de récupération. Jake avait eu un nœud dans le ventre tout le long en pensant que la jeune fille était peut être morte, ça avait été un grand soulagement en apprenant que ce n'était pas le cas. La fois de Chani le sortit de ses pensées.

Jake : Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, alors, comment c'était cette mission ?

Sur un des balcons d'Atlantis, les deux leaders de l'expédition admiraient en silence le coucher de soleil. Elisabeth songea que le militaire avait eu raison de quitter le mess, ils seraient plus tranquilles ici pour parler de choses privées. Durant le coucher de soleil, John ne put s'empêcher de jeter de brefs coups d'œil à Elisabeth. Sous la couleur jaune pâle donnée par le soleil entrain de se fondre avec la mer, le visage de la diplomate resplendissait. Ce petit spectacle dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que le soleil ne disparaisse. Elisabeth ferma les yeux quelques instants et s'imprégna de l'ambiance régnant sur le balcon. Il y avait une légère brise iodée qui lui rappelait ses vacances en France quand elle était jeune. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit noire. Elle se tourna alors vers John qui la regardait puis lui sourit.

Elisabeth : Merci John…

John : Pourquoi ?

Elisabeth : Pour ce coucher de soleil, et pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi…

Le militaire fit un pas vers elle.

John : Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, mais nous avons fait des choses.

Il avait bien insisté sur le mot « nous ». Elisabeth fit un pas dans sa direction en lui souriant.

Elisabeth : C'est vrai, mais vous étiez là lorsque j'ai du prendre de grande décision, et malgré tout, vous m'avez soutenue quand j'en avais besoin.

Le militaire fit un nouveau pas, se rapprochant un peu plus d'Elisabeth.

John : C'est ce que font les amis Elisabeth…

La diplomate fit le dernier pas qui les séparait, se retrouvant ainsi à quelques centimètres de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure.

Elisabeth : Nous sommes juste amis ?

John leva sa main vers la joue de la diplomate et la posa dessus.

John : Non…nous sommes plus que ça…

Lentement, il approcha son visage de celui d'Elisabeth. Quand ils furent proches l'un de l'autre, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, voyant enfin l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Elisabeth approcha alors ses lèvres de celles du militaire et doucement déposa un baiser sur sa lèvre inférieure puis elle leva les yeux vers le militaire. Ce dernier la dévorait du regard, il ferma ensuite les yeux et prit la lèvre supérieure d'Elisabeth entre les siennes, les embrassant doucement. Il le fit plusieurs fois avant que la diplomate n'entrouvre ses lèvres permettant ainsi un baiser plus approfondit entre les deux leaders…

Au mess, Chani et Jake mangeaient tout en discutant. Ils se trouvèrent de nombreux points communs. Chani passait enfin une bonne soirée, et n'avait pas pensé aux Wraiths ni à ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle se sentait bien avec le jeune homme, il l'apaisait. Leur repas se finit sans qu'ils virent l'heure passer et il était presque minuit lorsqu'ils finirent de manger.

Chani : Merci Jake, j'ai passé un excellent moment.

Jake : Moi aussi…j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir.

Chani : Je l'espère aussi.

Ils se sourirent puis doucement, Jake posa sa main sur celle de Chani. Elle sursauta légèrement mais finalement lia ses doigts avec ceux de Jake. Son cœur n'arrêtait pas de battre la chamade.

Jake : Je te raccompagne à tes quartiers.

Chani acquiesça et ils partirent main dans la main vers les quartiers de la jeune fille. Arrivés là bas, leurs mains se délièrent et ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

Chani : On se voit demain alors.

Jake acquiesça en lui souriant puis doucement, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa chastement. Chani sentait que des papillons s'agitaient dans tous son corps, tout ses sens étaient décuplés. Ce baiser paru lui durer une éternité, c'était son tout premier baiser. Jake la regarda en souriant.

Jake : Bonne nuit.

Chani : Bonne nuit.

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant que Chani ne rentre dans ses quartiers sous le regard du jeune militaire qui attendit qu'elle soit rentrée avant de partir rejoindre ses quartiers lui aussi.

Elisabeth et John se séparèrent à bout de souffle. John caressait doucement la joue d'Elisabeth pendant que cette dernière avait ses mains prises dans la coiffure du militaire. John déposa un baiser dans le cou d'Elisabeth puis remonta le long de sa joue. Il mordit légèrement le lobe d'oreille d'Elisabeth avant de murmurer d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

John : J'ai envie de toi…

La diplomate, qui avait fermé les yeux durant leur long baiser les rouvrit pour regarder John dans les yeux.

Elisabeth : Ca tombe bien, moi aussi.

Ils se sourirent puis John prit la main d'Elisabeth et l'emmena à ses quartiers. Arrivés là bas, ils n'eurent plus besoin de mots pour se montrer leurs sentiments, leurs gestes leurs suffirent à se le prouver durant tout une nuit qui fut teintée de passion, de désir, mais aussi d'un grand amour…


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Elisabeth se réveilla entourée de bras puissants. Elle laissa courir sa main sur ses bras musclés qui lui donnait une sensation de protection. Elle savait que là où elle était, rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Elle se tourna ensuite vers John, encore endormi et sourit. Elle avait enfin réussit à s'avouer ses sentiments et à lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle avait eu peur d'être rejetée mais au contraire, elle avait été aimée et par la plus belle des manières. Désormais, son corps et son cœur appartenaient à l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes du militaire qui répondit à son baiser. Il ouvrit ensuite les yeux pour contempler le trésor qui se trouvait entre ses bras. Contrairement à chaque matin, il ne se sentait pas fatigué, fatigué de devoir lutter contre ses sentiments afin de les enterrer. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois sa compagne et la serra contre lui. Il lui murmura à l'oreille des mots qu'on ne dit qu'à la personne qui fait battre son cœur. Tout simplement, il lui montra que son cœur battait à l'unisson du sien…

Lorsque Chani se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle constata que le poids sur son cœur s'était envolé. Il était encore tôt, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Elle n'avait pas cauchemardé sur les Wraiths. C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée ici. Elle devait cela à Jake, elle le savait. Rapidement, elle sauta de son lit et enfila une robe de chambre avant de sortir de ses quartiers. Par chance, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs pour la voir en pyjama. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle arriva devant les quartiers du jeune homme. Elle prit une inspiration et tapa à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un Jake pas très réveillé. Chani lui sourit.

Chani : Bonjour.

Jake : Bonjour.

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent puis Jake prit la main de Chani et la fit entrer dans ses quartiers. La porte se referma, laissant Chani et Jake dans une nouvelle intimité. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durant de longues minutes, et passèrent autant de temps à s'embrasser. Chani enleva sa robe de chambre puis Jake la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur son lit. Il vint s'allonger à ses côtés puis remonta la couverture sur eux. Chani le regarda, les yeux brillants d'une nouvelle étincelle puis elle l'embrassa.

Chani : Je t'aime…

Jake : Je t'aime…

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveaux puis la jeune femme se blottit dans les bras de l'homme pour qui elle ferait tout, pour l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite, pour l'homme qui tout simplement lui donnait envie de vivre…

_La vie est un trésor qu'il faut chérir. Elle peut nous jouer des mauvais tours, mais si on se bat, et si on attends alors la vie peut nous sourire et nous sauver. L'amour peut causer de grandes peines, mais cela n'est pas comparable au bonheur qu'il peut nous apporter. Car si l'homme vit, c'est une grande partir pour aimer…_

**FIN**


End file.
